


【授翻】Soundless

by psychomath



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: “吉布森，”汤米说，语调平板。床上的男人抬起眼睛，绿得像是冲刷过那片被神抛弃的沙滩的海浪。他一语不发，但汤米本来也没指望他开口。





	【授翻】Soundless

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soundless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860923) by [shittershutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittershutter/pseuds/shittershutter). 



仅仅几个月以前，他人生中最大的理想还是给自己留个全尸，免得吓坏妈妈。他们埋葬双手，他听说。躯体，靴子，和里面的脚——所有他们能辨认出的东西。

现在所有人都着眼于未来了。祖国百废待兴，需要朝气蓬勃的年轻人肩负起责任。

汤米对辛劳的工作没意见。他不能做到的是，重拾朝气蓬勃的热情，回归日常生活。

还是初冬，街道上覆盖着一层脆弱的薄冰，总有一天会在他拖着步子，一小步一小步挪上医院台阶时彻底让他和他的腿完蛋。

“你，”医生第一百万次纠正他。“只有你。腿也是你的一部分。”

汤米感到自己被左手边的手杖和右边髋骨的烧灼痛感挤在中间，喘不过气，但他还是点了几次头。

你看，医生——他想说——当你躺在壕沟里，整条腿炸成碎片，把你自己和这种难以忍受的疼痛分开对你的生存至关重要，这样你才能在痛得要死的时候，保持头脑清醒，双手稳定。要是你对活下去感兴趣，那就要这么做。

事实上，战争过后， 疼痛没怎么平息。现在汤米有的，基本上就是一根从他身体里长出来的拐棍，被他拖在身后，蹒跚走过伦敦的街道。当天气不错，角度正确的时候，他才能把身体的重量撑在上面。

所以他们仍然是，“他的腿和他”，出于自我保护被严格分开，

为了避免另一轮心理评估，他一个字没说。

“一切都好，医生，”他偷笑着说——这是个他和艾力克斯在战争中每次碰上除了好事之外任何情况互相开的玩笑。

医生皱了皱眉头，但还是把他的药瓶从桌子上推了过来。

然后他合上了汤米的病例，瞥了一眼他的笔记，重新写写画画。

所以终究，还是“会”有另一轮心理评估。汤米更深地陷进椅子里，用残缺的手掌捂住了眼睛。

——————————————————————————————

_“看看这个，”汤米在艾力克斯面前挥舞着包着绷带的手臂，灰白的布料透出血液的颜色。_

_子弹打掉了他的小指和一半无名指，落在他靴子边上。只出了一点点血，和围绕着他们的成片担架上失去四肢的呻吟士兵相比微不足道。_

_“见鬼的门外汉，”艾力克斯嘲弄地冲他弹了弹烟灰。“被炸都不能像个男子汉一样炸得痛快点。”_

_根本不疼。汤米还记得在海滩前，在壕沟前的另一种生活，还是妈妈的小男孩，会因为磕破膝盖或者踩到虫子就嚎啕大哭。对现在的他来说，像是遥远的回音。_

_“一切都好，医生，”他告诉艾力克斯，然后开怀大笑。_

_艾力克斯眨了眨眼睛，加入进来。他们嚎叫得像两只鬣狗，盖过遥远的炸弹爆炸声，和近得多的绝望呻吟，直到有人威胁要把他们丢到外面吃枪子才罢休。_

_————————————————————_

“吉布森，”汤米说，语调平板。

床上的男人抬起眼睛，绿得像是冲刷过那片被神抛弃的沙滩的海浪。他一语不发，但汤米本来也没指望他开口。

他本以为，他的狗牌已经跟着他的来复枪沉没在海峡深处，但它好好挂在吉布森的脖子上。

汤米在回忆起在水中的挣扎，每一个动作都要对抗巨大的阻力。他回忆起身上的双手，想起将吉布森松开了短短的一瞬，然后跌入黑暗，再睁开眼睛看到的已经是天空。

护士给吉布森打包得效率十足，很快就结束了，不过是一件大衣，一个薄薄的文件夹，填写了他们在观察病人时收集到的信息。

他们一遍遍地偷偷瞟过汤米，好像觉得他会突然逃走。好像他能突然逃走似的，被那条腿和五年里在他梦魇里让他窒息的眼睛钉在地板上，他哪里也去不了。

他半心半意地听着医生讲着吉布森的受伤和耳朵出的问题。他们把他从集中营解救出来，已经尽力治疗他了，医生说。

他的声音听起来很遥远，因为汤米已经不在房间里了。他在冰冷的海水里，正游向月光石号，疯了一样转头，想要在那些污脏的脸庞中找到吉布森的。

他没发出任何声响——没有呻吟，什么也没有——从他到达开始，医生继续说。他在走廊里对汤米的反应已经是今年他们看到他最接近社交行为的了。

汤米摇了摇头，赶走耳朵里晃动的水声。

吉布森经历的问题不是身体上的，那声音总结道，而医院会很乐意多一张病床给真正需要它的人。所以汤米最好站出来，免得他的朋友被送进那种给不能克服问题的人准备的疗养院。

“我不会丢下他的。”不是现在。

汤米强装的冷静在吉布森走近他时顺着毛孔迅速排走。

“我很抱歉，”他脱口而出。“我很抱歉，我想要帮你的。我……我当时在找你，但是找不到……”

他能看到吉布森的眼神闪烁，已经认出了他，和他记忆中谨慎而困惑的凝视那么不同。

“你能听懂我在说什么，”他想。“现在你可以了。”

吉布森走进他的私人空间，把他拉入一个紧紧的拥抱。

—————————————————————

_艾力克斯确实给他们找到女孩，当时他们的胜利庆祝仪式刚进行到一半，这场狂欢进行了究竟几个周还是几个月，就看你去问谁了。女孩子喜欢战争英雄，即使他们唯一的成就就是没翘辫子——汤米不能否认，他们两个现在都已经是专家级别的逃避死亡大师了。_

_他们喝得酩酊大醉，唱针在唱片上嘶嘶作响，留声机唱着轻柔的歌。汤米的约会对象靠上他，柔软的，轻柔得不可思议的双手搭上他的脸颊。_

_“小心点，亲爱的，”艾力克斯在房间另一边警告道。“我这位朋友有点容易受惊。”_

_她的手指在看向他时，抚过他的耳后，晃着身体——汤米不能抱着她转圈，但可以让他们在他的伤腿允许的幅度内带着两人轻轻摇摆。_

_她美得像蝠画，洋娃娃似的脸庞离他那么近，边缘模糊，然后她吻了他，还轻声跟着音乐哼唱。_

_公平来说，汤米把自己也吓了一跳。他突然放声痛哭起来，浑身颤抖，完全被击垮了。他的嘴巴发干，不管多么努力去吸气，也得不到足以让他清醒过来的空气。_

_他一个人躺在床上也经常会哭，当夜晚太黑，而外面的街道对他来说太安静。这世界是寂静无声的——战争教会你保持安静。_

_他发出的声音比午夜的啜泣可怕多了。好像那女孩，她的漂亮裙子，柔软的双手和音乐把他变成了一只受伤的困兽，除了痛苦的尖叫外，别无表达的途径。_

_他几乎期望艾力克斯会被惹火，他有权利发火，毕竟汤米搞砸了他的整个夜晚。相反，他倾身向前，抓着汤米乱挥的双手，拉离他的脸，好仔细看看他的情况。他看起来很肃穆，艾力克斯很少这么担心。_

_汤米把鼻涕流满了艾力克斯的手掌，叫嚷得像条疯狗，肺部仿佛要着火。_

_“原谅我的朋友，女士们，”艾力克斯说。“都怪这天气，他情绪不好。”_

_他用外套和围巾把汤米裹起来，用袖子擦他的鼻子，好像汤米是个丢了小猫的小孩儿，然后丢下女孩们，送他回了家。_

_“对不起，”汤米在艾力克斯脱下他的靴子时仍然喘着粗气，然后被掖进被子里。“我就是，不知道，怎么做……这个……”日常生活，他在脑海中补充。不再是一把来复枪；而是去买牛奶；换床单；搂着为你换上最好裙子的女孩……_

_“我知道，”艾力克斯轻声说。“一切都会好，医生。”他自己也踢掉靴子，陪着他直到太阳升起。_

————————————————————————————————

吉布森告诉了他当时发生了什么。他们坐在汤米乱得像地狱的公寓地板上，分享着一瓶酒，当时汤米喝到足够醉的时候，他直接问出口了。

吉布森摆动他的双手，做出流动的动作。海浪，汤米猜，突然双手冰冷。男人的手放在喉咙上，他也把手放在自己的上，吸着气，颤抖着，挣扎着抵抗看不见的绳索。

他放下手，脑袋垂到肩膀上，眼睛紧闭，轻轻左右摇晃。

然后他睁开了眼睛，手指比出一把枪的形状，指着自己的额头。

“不！”汤米惊叫，在他提醒自己所处何时何地之前，就猛扑过去，把那把手指组成的枪从吉布森的额头前扯开。

他指尖下的脉搏快得像是一只兔子，但是吉布森看进他的眼里，没有拉开他的手。

——————————————————————————————————

等到艾力克斯终于鼓起所有勇气过来拜访时，内心几乎肯定会遇上挥舞的拳头。

外面暴风雨肆虐，雨水顺着艾力克斯的脸颊流下来，看起来估计比他实际上感觉的更为阴郁。

但是他在费劲地脱掉湿透的大衣后走近了桌子，垮下了肩膀，汤米估计他准备好并乐意给吉布森好好揍他一拳的权力。

吉布森前倾，只是握住了他湿漉漉的手掌，摇了摇。

————————————————————

吉布森几个周都把笔记本和铅笔扔在一边，直到汤米想到，如此明显，能听懂英语不代表会写英语。

汤米从他工作的印刷厂偷走报纸，把它们叠成整齐的一小摞，带进带出。

他发现单调的工作能让他平静，帮助他剩下的手指停止随心所欲发作的震颤。

他把笔记本放在桌上，等着吉布森从码头下班回家。他的身体已经恢复到可以干体力活，而且不多问问题，还有张友善的脸——那里的人都很喜欢他。

“你叫什么？”汤米问，把笔记本推过桌子。

“吉布森，”他拼写，汤米拍开他的手，翻了个白眼。

“另一个，傻瓜，你妈妈给你起的那个。”

吉布森叹气，潦草地继续，这次写得更长，然后他把纸递了过去。

汤米惊叹。它听起来估计很美。见鬼的法国佬和他们对多余字母的迷恋。

“嗯……你要怎么发音……？”

吉布森的呼吸声变得尖锐，他张开嘴唇，但是什么声音也没发出来。汤米紧张地呼出一口气，拍了拍另一个人的肩膀。或许下次吧。

————————————————————

汤米倾听。就像他会注意每次他脚下叶子的沙沙声和树枝的断裂声，他也倾听与他一起生活男人的呼吸。

如果吉布森处于焦虑，那他的呼吸就是短短的喷气声，当他平静时，汤米几乎什么也听不见。他的呼吸声轻柔，有着自己的旋律。

吉布森做噩梦也是完全无声的。

经常，他半夜醒来，身边的身体僵硬，衣物汗湿，他的鼻子里都是明显的汗味。

他把男人摇醒，直到他惊坐起来，喘着粗气，眼神惊慌。第一次的时候汤米不知道怎么做，要想把一个人从真实发生过的梦魇中拯救出来太难了，即使现在它不是真的。

他们在黑暗中瞪着彼此，眼白闪光。然后汤米做了他一直希望别人在他独自把脸埋在枕头中哭泣的时候会做的事——他把男人小心翼翼地搂进他的怀里，和他一起躺下。

在某个时间点，一个想法就这么在汤米的脑海中扎根——如果——当吉布森的声音回来，一起都会没事的。

这世界会自己重建，他们也可以重新完整。

这只是个迷信的想法，但汤米等一个可以去相信的东西等了好多年。所以他倾听，并等待。

在吉布森跨过厨房的桌子，去抚摸他额头前的白发时，他也在等待。

汤米根本不知道它什么时候出现的，但是在冬天的某个时候——他记得靴子里填满讨厌的雪花——面前难得地摆着一面巨大干净的镜子，当他摘下头盔，它就在那了。他才刚刚二十，除了感觉像个百岁老人，也慢慢看起来像老头了。

他不确定自己当时是否明智，冲动地模仿起这个动作，手指滑进另一个男人的头发中，好像他已经渴望了永恒之久。

黑色的卷发缠绕在他的手指上，吉布森像只猫一样靠向他的触碰。他心不在焉地磨蹭他的头皮，不想放手。

然后吉布森走上前来，开始亲吻他，干燥的嘴唇滑过他的嘴唇，直到汤米张开嘴，让他伸进舌头。

汤米猜测他自己会哭出来，却感觉到自己在这个吻中露出微笑。

他笨拙地把那条弯曲的腿插到吉布森双腿间，不断地回吻，在他喘不上气来时，则去亲吻男人的下巴，他的喉咙，一直到他的胸口正中。

“它就锁在这里的某个地方呢，”他想，磨蹭着这块皮肤。“他的声音。”

吉布森的喘息声以一种汤米不熟悉的方式变得粗重，但他在抓着吉布森的手，把他带上床时决定最喜欢这种新的呼吸方式。

————————————

吉布森滑进他两腿间，推开他的膝盖，却让汤米发出了一声可悲的尖叫。

“没关系，没关系，”他反反复复地说，双手轻柔地捧着吉布森写满羞愧的脸。“它只是不能再像这样弯起来了。”

他尝试着在吉布森的帮助下让那条该死的腿直起来，它几乎在膝盖底下的枕头上弹起来。

“我从来没做过这个，”他补充道，好像吉布森在汤米的身体还因为残留的疼痛而僵硬时会在乎或者发现似的。

有一个女孩曾经在学校舞会后把手伸进过他的裤子，即使没能获得最终的满足，但他对未来充满希望。然后战争爆发了，汤米没法一边当情人，一边当战士。

再说了，根据艾利克斯所说，手活也不算数。

吉布森扬起眉毛，第一次，汤米庆幸他身上的男人不会开口讲话。但是接着他的鼻子和汤米的撞在一起，在他的双腿间找了个更舒服些的位置。

汤米笨手笨脚地去抓用来涂伤疤的凡士林，它不停从他颤抖的双手中掉下去，直到吉布森嗤笑出声，快速吻了吻他的手，把那罐药膏拿走。

从那开始，一直到吉布森的性器抵着他的后穴跳动，他的呼吸也近乎无声了。吉布森吻了吻他的头顶，开始推进，汤米屏住了呼吸。

感觉不太好，还不好，但是正在变好。

吉布森的手肘压在他的脑袋两边，完全静止了，身体僵硬，勃起在汤米身体内那么火热。

即使他的腿仍然感受到一波波余痛和从屁股到脚尖因为拉伸而产生的酸痛，汤米仍然在男人的粗喘中寻找着他的声音。

它不在那。他撑起身体，鼻尖磨蹭着男人的胸口，想要诱出他的声音。尽管徒劳无功，他还是因为这份努力得到了一个吻。

吉布森的手滑到他们之间，手指试探性地按着他被撑开的肌肉，和他自己几乎全部插了进去的老二，汤米情不自禁地加入他的探索，手指感受着吉布森腹股沟的毛发和他自己湿滑的穴口。

他们的手指撞在一起，在几乎将他震垮的晃动中，汤米想，“我是他的。他已经占有了我。”

他曾经只是一双行军的靴子，每晚蜷缩在地面上睡着。在这样度过多年后，成为具体的什么人，身在某处，这个想法让他微微喘息，填满不可言说的情绪和陌生的感觉。

他亲吻吉布森因为担忧而皱起的额头，双臂环过他的肩膀，准备好迎接即将冲刷过他们的海浪。

吉布森的喘息空洞而艰难，在汤米的耳朵里近乎无声。属于某个曾经险些死于肺炎的男人的呼吸火热地打在他的脸颊一边。

他把一条腿环过吉布森的臀部，在他内壁的润滑不够时跟着他动作起来。

吉布森抓住他的腰，把他们的身体压在一起，这样他的阴茎夹在他们的身体间。汤米的脚后跟压进吉布森的屁股，支撑着在他的腹部磨蹭他的性器。

吉布森把汤米的屁股压回床垫，自己靠上来，这样汤米就不用再活动他的髋骨。然后又快又狠地干他，直到他们两个高潮。

汤米被充满了，火热的液体几乎溢出来，在被使用和被照顾的两种交错的情绪中泫然若泣。他快哭出来了，滚烫的眼泪在睫毛下形成，他感觉到了爱。那种对旧生活的爱，在敦刻尔克的街道上狂奔时对家的爱。

那种支撑你爬出地狱的爱。

他也察觉到了声响，包围着它们，就像海浪和风中传来的遥远警报声。墙壁里的老水管总把他带回那个沙滩。现在，在吉布森肋骨的轻柔起伏中摇晃，他感觉到自己又要陷入回忆了，直到汤米意识到，吉布森才 **是** 声音的来源。

他发出安静，满足的哼声——他能从吉布森震动的喉头感觉到它，听到它，汤米的呼吸急促起来。

他不想吓坏男人，尽量不作出反应，让那声音自己试水。

吉布森在汤米把嘴唇压上他锁骨间的凹陷时吐出一声叹息。“它就藏在这儿啊，”汤米想，磨蹭着这一点，眼眶发热。

他的哼声，安静又短暂，但确实在他的耳朵里回响，让他平静下来，缓缓入睡。

FIN


End file.
